High School
by 3ntitylvr
Summary: Naruto has locked his eyes on Sasuke as his prey. And despite Sasuke's brother being the school coach Sasuke refuses to ask for help. He can take care of his own problems like a true Uchiha. But at what cost?


Hello everyone! I'm not gonna say much up here so you can go ahead and read the story. I'm so sleepy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I also make no money off of this story.

**Warning**: language, bullying, slight ooc on Sasuke, and that's pretty much it for now

Now enjoy!

* * *

**High School**

_**Chapter 1**_

Sasuke woke up to his alarm. He sat up with a groan and blinked before a grin spread over his face. Today was his first day in high school! He immediately got ready and grabbed his bag with all his new books.

Itachi was downstairs making his brother his favorite breakfast. He looked up as he heard him scurrying around in his room, smiling.

The younger raven ran downstairs and almost tackled his brother. "I'm a high schooler now!" He took a deep breath and his mouth watered as he recognized the scent. "Is that an egg and tomato omelet I smell?"

The elder smiled as he caught his brother and chuckled a little. "Yes you are, but there are a few things you'll need to know and be careful of. And yes, it is an egg and tomato omelet. I made your favorite breakfast for your first special day." He patted his little brother's head as he made him a plate and sat it on the table with a glass of juice.

Sasuke smiled and sat at the table. He took a few bites and a swig of his drink before looking at his brother. "What should I know?" He was rather small, even for someone his age. He had beautiful black hair that was naturally spiked in the back. No matter what he tried those spikes refused to lie down, so he just went with it now. His eyes were a deep black that almost looked like a night sky at times. Or so his brother told him.

Itachi looked into his brother's eyes and put a serious look on his face. "Not everyone is going to be as nice to you as they were before. High school is rather different. You have kids from the bullies, to the jocks and cheerleaders out there. Yes you will find your group but don't expect everyone to be your real friend. They will trick you and hurt you later down the road brother. Do you understand?" He kept his serious face, hoping Sasuke would actually listen to him this time.

Sasuke's smile fell down a notch. "…I don't understand…so no one will like me?" He looked VERY depressed by that thought.

"No, no brother. There will be classmates who like you," he said as he walked over and placed his hand on his head. "You just have to be careful and not be fooled by the bullies who will pretend to be your friend. Alright?"

He nodded and finished his food. "I'll be careful! I promise!" He put his dishes in the kitchen before heading to the door. "Come on Itachi! I wanna get there early!"

Itachi cleaned the dishes and followed behind his anxious brother. "Calm down, calm down. The school isn't going anywhere." He said as he got into the car.

Sasuke buckled his seat belt. "And neither are we!" He was bouncing excitedly in his seat. "GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down we're going, we're going." Itachi buckled his belt as he smiled, chuckling a little as he began driving towards the high school. "Just try to remember what I told you alright Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah I got it. Don't trust buttheads. I'm so excited!"

"Very good otouto." He smiled and petted his brothers head again as they pulled up and parked in the faculty parking lot. "You know where all your rooms are? Or should we go over it again."

"I know Itachi. I love you!" He hugged him and then went to his locker.

Itachi hugged him back and watched his brother run off. He was still rather nervous about how well his brother's first day would go. He knew he'd be able to check in on him at lunch time. He continued off and went to the gym to set things up for his day. He was the gym coach as well as the coach for all the sports.

Sasuke put his books in the locker, took a step back, and was tripped. He yelped and fell on his face. "Ow!"

.

Naruto was walking down the hallway with two of his friends, Kiba and Gaara. They were looking for new freshmen meat to torture seeing as this year they were sophomores and no longer the runts of the school. Naruto was rather tall and definitely filled out. He was a star player after all and his muscles just added to his looks. He had natural bright blond hair that was always 'artfully' messy. He also had naturally tanned skin. He had three marks on each cheek, old scars from a fight he was in a while back. He actually liked the edge they seemed to give him. His bright blue eyes swept the halls as he looked for prey.

Kiba was built the same as Naruto physically. The difference lied in that Kiba actually worked for his tan and Naruto didn't. Kiba had brown shaggy hair. It was a strange style, one that would suck on everyone else but he worked it. He had an upside down triangle tattooed on each cheek and his eyes always had a wild look to them.

Gaara was a bit shorter than the two and a bit thinner as well. But no one would ever count that for weakness. The red head was built to look fragile but he could kick both Kiba AND Naruto's asses at the same time. He had bright red hair that was in the popular 'messy style' and had bright green eyes. He wore heavy eye makeup but Naruto and Kiba learned the hard way not to make jokes about it. Though they both thought it made Gaara look kind of like a raccoon.

As they turned a corner he caught sight of a small raven out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "Heh, bingo." He murmured under his breath.

He and his friends walked up behind the boy and tripped him as he began walking backwards. He laughed as the raven hit the floor. "HAHA! What's wrong little freshman? Can't stand on your own two feet? Looks like you'll need to sharpen up those pin pricks you call legs!"

Kiba laughed at almost every word Naruto spoke while Gaara just smirked.

Sasuke pouted and got up, deciding to just ignore them. Well he now knew what his brother was talking about. He finished with his locker and closed it without reacting to them. He squeaked when his books were knocked to the floor and he was tripped again.

Naruto was not amused that he was being ignored by this little twerp. He slammed his hand down on his books knocking them down and tripped the boy at the exact same time grinning as he fell onto his books. He knelt down beside him and made sure the runt was looking him in the eyes. "Better not ignore me again teme. You're just asking to be the next dummy around here if you don't watch out." As Naruto rose back up he pushed Sasuke against the ground again and laughed, walking off. "I'll make that little shrimp remember his place around here. Just you wait and see boys."

Kiba smirked. "Definitely seems like this will be a good year already. Right Gaarra?"

The red head simply nodded. He never said much.

Sasuke swallowed feeling a hint of fear. Well that was fun. He was able to do his first two classes but he froze when he walked into his third class. He had been boosted up a grade in science so he was in the sophomore class. That wouldn't have mattered except he saw the only open seat…was at the table with the same group that teased him. More specifically, right next to the blond that tripped him. He paled a little before he unsteadily walked over to take his seat.

As the three watched the boy sit down Naruto turned to him and smirked taking his notebook and pen from his hands. "I think you're in the wrong class freshman. Kiddy science is down the hall in baby town." He chuckled a little as he threw the notebook across the room and started kicking and shaking Sasuke's chair with his foot. "Uh oh, I think you dropped something." He smirked as he threw the pen at Sasuke's head.

Sasuke flinched before frowning in annoyance. "…" he wanted to tell them off but he was taught that if he had nothing good to say then don't say anything. So he got up and got his notebook before sitting back down. He yelped when his chair was suddenly not under him. His face turned red as the entire class laughed. He let out a tiny whimper as he tried not to cry. Uchihas don't cry. Crying solved nothing and would only embarrass him further.

Naruto laughed as the shrimp fell on the floor. "What's wrong shrimp? Don't remember how to sit in a chair or something?" He laughed more as he kicked the chair to the floor.

Sasuke stood up and put his chair right. He forced himself to look straight ahead as the teacher walked in.

The teacher went to the front. He had messy silver hair, mismatched eyes (one black and one a deep brown) and for some weird reason had a mask over the lower half of his face. "Let me start class of by saying the rules. There will be no fighting, no cheating, no bullying, or really any unsavory actions taking place in my classroom. Understood?"

Naruto listened to the teacher, scowling at the rules. He glared at the shrimp throughout the entire teacher's speech. "You're not going to be safe for long you shrimp." He whispered before he kicked the boy's chair almost knocking him over again.

Sasuke squeaked and steadied himself. This day just kept getting worse and worse.

The teacher narrowed his eyes on the table. "If any of these actions are caught you will be given an F on whatever upcoming grade appears. Now, I am Kakashi Hatake. So let's begin class." He always liked having a more relaxed air with his kids, hence why he gave his first name.

Sasuke wanted to die so much. He kept getting nudged while he was taking notes so his usually neat handwriting was messed up and he had a hard time hearing when Naruto would just start insulting him in whispers.

Throughout the entire class Naruto continued to nudge and whisper things to Sasuke. He was getting rather upset that he wasn't able to break this teme yet. As class ended Naruto began wondering what he could do to break the kid. "Heh, just wait until later shrimp. I'll break you, just you wait and see." He and the other two got up from the table.

Sasuke flinched and almost ran to his locker to put things away. It was now lunch and then gym! And then he had math, a free period for studying, and then the cooking class his brother was awesome enough to get him in. The class was supposed to be just for juniors and seniors. He didn't know how his brother did it and he didn't care. He went to the lunch room, his eyes immediately searching for his aniki.

Kakashi was sitting next to Itachi. They had been good friends for a while. Of course Kakashi had no idea that Sasuke was Itachi's otouto.

Itachi was sitting at the teacher's tables talking with Kakashi about how their classes had gone so far and how they felt about the kids this term. He looked up a moment and noticed his brother and motioned to him to come over.

Naruto noticed the boy walking towards his coach and was annoyed that Coach Uchiha would notice a shrimp like that. "Tch…dumb brat."

Kiba looked up and repressed a chuckle. "Looks like your 'shrimp' can catch the eye of everyone." He only grinned when Naruto glared at him.

Naruto growled a little and stood. He wanted to know what was happening. He moved closer to the teacher's table to listen.

Sasuke happily sat across from his brother. He blushed a little at seeing his science teacher.

Kakashi gave a smile. "You're the lucky freshman right?" he looked at Itachi. "So he's your brother? I can tell by your looks. You two are definitely related."

"Yes, this is my little brother. I would have told you sooner but I don't want you playing favorites." He chuckled knowing his friend never would have anyway. Itachi turned to Sasuke and smiled. "How's your first day been so far Sasuke? Make any friends yet?"

Naruto heard the comment and a grin came across his face. _"Hmm, coaches brother huh? Well this has turned into something interesting."_

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You know I don't do favorites." He looked at Sasuke. "If you want an A you're going to have to work for it."

Sasuke nodded at Kakashi with a smile before his smile slipped a little at his brother's question. "…it was okay…haven't really met anyone to make friends with."

Itachi chuckled at Kakashi's comment to Sasuke. "That's right. He'll work hard. I'll make sure of it." He noticed the smile leave his brother's face and wondered what was really wrong. "Well don't worry otouto. I'm sure you'll make one by the end of the day!" he said trying to encourage his brother more.

Just then Naruto came over and sat down beside Sasuke. "Good afternoon coach. I see you've met my new science partner huh?" he said with a goodie goodie attitude.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and didn't want to embarrass his brother with his reply. "Kakashi here was just telling me he was one of his students. First freshman in years to test out of his grades class and be in a sophomore class. I wanted to meet the young man myself."

Naruto smirked and wrapped and arm rather tightly around Sasuke. He made sure not too tightly because he didn't want to hurt his coaches brother in front of him. "Well sir, if he needs a friend I'm happy to show him around! My little shrimp and I were getting along great in class today! Weren't we Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke probably couldn't be more tense if he tried. While he was thankful his brother didn't say he was his little brother, since that would only cause more teasing, he was confused as to why Naruto was sitting next to him let alone touching him. He had paled and stopped eating.

Kakashi watched them curiously. "If by getting along you mean you were talking to him throughout the entire class, then yes."

Sasuke couldn't stop the tiny smirk that appeared. Take that!

"Aww come on teach. I was only giving the kid some pointers! That's hardly talking the whole time! Isn't that right shrimp?" he said as he patted Sasuke roughly on the back.

Itachi could sense something was up and he didn't like it at all. "I think it's time you left now Naruto. Lunch is almost over now."

Naruto gave a glare and stood up. He didn't wanting to start a fight and get kicked from the team. He decided to make up an excuse why he should leave anyway. "Yeah, I told the guys I'd meet them on the field for a few laps during free period anyway. Going to get warmed up before practice tonight!" he said as he ruffled Sasuke's hair into a mess. "See you later shrimp!" he chuckled as he ran off.

Itachi looked at Sasuke with a stern look. "Is he bothering you Sasuke? If he is I can have a long chat with his father and he will set him straight."

Oh it would have been so easy to just spill it all and let the jerk get what he deserved. But Sasuke liked fighting his own battles and he was sure he could win this one. He shook his head. "It's fine." He gave a smile. "He's just a little jealous that I'm smarter than him."

Kakashi couldn't help but burst out laughing at that. "Oh god. I love your brother Itachi. He's priceless!"

Sasuke felt slightly better at that. Though he knew his brother was going to pry into this more after school. He stood. "I have to go. I need to get my stuff before gym. See you in a bit!" He then left the room.

Itachi looked over at Kakashi as the man laughed. He was a little amused himself but could hear the untruth in his brother's voice. As soon as he stood up he glanced up at him and nodded, not saying a word as his brother walked away. After Sasuke was out of sight he turned and just stared at Kakashi silently for a few minutes.

After a moment or two of silence Kakashi groaned. "Fine. I'll keep my eye on them and tell you what's up. Has anyone ever told you that your glare can turn a blazing hot day into a snow storm?" He had literally felt the man telling him to watch after Sasuke.

"Thank you. If anything happens to my brother there will be trouble." He said as he nodded at his friend and cracked a small smile. "And that my friend, is one gift of being a good older brother. Being able to bestow fear into someone with no words spoken." He stood up and put his bag on his shoulder. "Have a good day my friend." He said as he walked away, thinking about what Sasuke's gone through so far.

.

Sasuke smiled happily as he sat in the library. It was only the first day but he already had a lot of homework and studying to do. He put his books down and began at it. He was so focused on his studying that he didn't notice his surroundings anymore.

Naruto walked into the library, skipping his class. It was some stupid art class anyway. He noticed the shrimp sitting at the table and he smirked as he headed toward the boy. _"Heh, no precious brother to hide behind now."_ He grinned to himself as he approached the table and stood behind the boy.

Sasuke soon tensed as he felt the hares at the nape of his neck stand up. He slowly turned around and his eyes widened in slight fear. "Go away," he whispered.

Naruto smirked at the boy's fear and bent down in front of him. He placed his hands on the shrimp's legs and whispered back. "Heh, I'll never leave. Especially now that I know you're coach's baby brother." He smirked as he squeezed the boy's legs.

Sasuke whimpered and leaned back. He wasn't sure he liked this guy touching him and especially on his legs. "D-Don't touch me. And my brother h-has nothing to do w-with…whatever this is." He tried to be brave and glared at the guy before attempting to remove his hands from him. "Now let me go. I have a lot of studying to do."

Naruto let go for a second and grabbed a chair bringing it up right next to Sasuke's. He took the shrimp's hands in one of his and lifted his chin to make sure he'd look into his eyes with his other hand. "Heh, I can do what I want, when I want to you Shrimp." He smirked, "Oh and now that I know you're coaches little shrimp, he is in this game. He knows something's up but I know you'll never tell." As Naruto spoke he released Sasuke's chin and clenched his wrists together tighter as he placed his hand on the raven's inner thigh. "I'll make sure you'll never tell."

Sasuke whimpered and tried to pull his hands away, at least until he squeezed them painfully. He winced before blushing. "D-Don't touch me." He squirmed a little in his seat before letting out a gasp of pain at another squeeze to his wrists. "…ow…"

Naruto noticed the blush on the boy's face and smirked. He clenched into his thigh tightly but not enough to be really painful. "Aww what's this? Someone's body is enjoying this though he claims he's not."

Sasuke turned BRIGHT red. "Sh-Shut up! I just don't like people touching me!" He would never tell this jerk that he was gay. He was already worried about what the guy would do. When the grip tightened more he forcefully jerked one hand free and slapped him. "Let me go right now."

Naruto stood back up after he was slapped and put his hand on his cheek. "Big mistake teme. I hope you don't mind missing your next class, because you're mine now." He clenched the boy's wrist and dragged him out of the library, acting nice as teachers walked by. He took the boy to the men's locker room , where no one would be and pinned him up against the wall. "You will regret you ever hit me shrimp. Let's just see how red you can really get shall we?"

Sasuke whimpered in pain as he was dragged. He yelped when he was pushed against the wall. Fear showed brightly in his eyes. "D-Don't…" What was going to happen to him?

Naruto wrapped his hand around the boy's neck to hold him against the wall. And lifted his chin getting close up to his face. "Heh, what's the matter. You aren't scared of me are you?"

Sasuke gulped. "Wh-What are you g-gonna do?" He was terrified. Maybe he _should_ tell his brother.

Naruto smirked. "I'm just going to teach you where your place is shrimp." Suddenly he kissed the raven on the lips, taking his leg and lifting it between the boys. He roughly bit the soft lip before stepping back and letting the boy fall to the ground.

Sasuke's eyes were wide and as soon as he fell down he fiercely wiped his lips. "You asshole! You fuckin stole my first kiss!" Without thinking he pulled his fist back and rammed it into the guy's genitals. He was positioned perfectly for it and he grinned when the other cursed in pain. He quickly stood up and rushed for the door.

Naruto fell to the floor and after cursing at the shrimp he started laughing some. He knew he had implanted himself inside the shrimp's head now. He let him get away this time, but he knew he'd have another chance again real soon with him. After all, how much could the boy hide when they were in the same school?

.

The ride home was silent. Sasuke stared at his lap, hoping his brother would just let him go to his room to do his homework. But he doubted it.

They pulled into the garage and both got out of the car. Just as they got inside and Sasuke tried to run upstairs Itachi stopped him. "Sasuke, wait just one moment." He said sternly as he pointed to the kitchen table. "Sit." He said.

Sasuke gave a whine but sat down. "What? I have homework to do and-" He stopped talking when he heard his brother sigh.

Itachi stood next to the table and looked down at his little brother as he sighed. "Are you going to tell me what's on your mind or am I going to have to find out for myself?" He pulled his chair out and sat next to the other. "If someone is bothering you I need to know Sasuke. I'm not just a concerned brother but I'm also school faculty. I can make anything disappear without any hassle to happen to you."

Ssuke looked away. "I can handle it myself…I have homework to do." He felt like he was betraying Itachi with that answer.

The long haired raven sighed again and nodded as he let the boy go to study. He sat at the table quietly for a while, thinking about what he could do to help Sasuke when the boy wouldn't let him in.

As soon as Sasuke was in his room he felt the tears start to build. He pulled out his books and tried to study. But…all he could think of was that he had lost his first kiss…and to such a jerk. He was surprised he wasn't raped. And he broke down crying. He was so pathetic! He knew his brother had won trophies in sports and was always on the honor roll and now he was one of the most respected faculty members. And here was Sasuke. Barely able to last one day. Not to mention missed information in science and was forced to skip cooking class just to be…he shuddered and fiercely wiped his eyes. He could do this!

Itachi finally stopped sitting at the table. He began to prepare dinner as he was still distracted by how he could help the stubborn raven. He knew that his student and player Naruto had caused lots of trouble in the past, and knew he was up to good against his brother. But he didn't have the proof since Sasuke refused to say anything. He wasn't going to push, no matter how much he wanted to.

Sasuke used to always come to him for help, and the fact he wasn't this time upset him but also it meant his brother was growing up. He just couldn't bare the fact that he might be getting hurt or even bullied by anyone. As he continued making dinner he accidentally cut his finger with the knife. "GAH!" He ran his hand under the water and wrapped it in a towel as he put the ingredients into the pan and into the oven. He bandaged up his finger and called up to the younger male. "Dinner in 30 Sasuke. Wash up and come set the table please!"

Sasuke washed his face as well as his hands. He didn't want his brother to know he had been crying. He went down and set the table quietly.

Itachi looked at him from the kitchen. "How is the studying?" He asked trying to break the silence.

He blinked and looked up. "It's good. Most of it is actually pretty easy." He truly was smart but then again it had only been the first day. Sasuke tried to give a smile. "Kakashi said that anyone caught bullying in his class would be given an F on whatever grade was next." He really hoped his brother didn't ask about the cooking class. But seeing how he had been so excited about it his chances were slim.

"That sounds like Kakashi alright." The timer went off and Itachi pulled the food out and set it on the table. He served their plates and looked at the young raven. "So how were all your classes today? Have fun in your home economics class? I know how excited you were for it." He gave a smile.

Sasuke quickly came up with a believable lie. "It was good. All we did was pretty much go through a tutorial of the equipment and partners and what we'll be doing. Tomorrow should be better!" And that is truly what he hoped.

Itachi nodded and began eating. "That's good to hear. So who were you partnered with? Someone good I hope?" He tried to hide his worry about his brother from his face.

Sasuke paused as he tried to think. "Just some noisy girl who talks too much." Perfect. Then if he got a different partner he'd just say he asked for a new one. He began eating as well.

"Well maybe you two will find a mutual topic to talk about soon." Itachi smiled and soon finished his plate.

He shrugged. "Guess so."

* * *

**A/N**

Hey everybody! Hoped you enjoyed this little bit here. This is kind of a...well it's a work in progress and I kinda feel guilty about having another one in the making. But I might as well get it out right? So here's what I have so far and I'll try to work on the other ones I got going on.

Peace-Out ^-^v

EntityLvr


End file.
